This invention pertains generally to the field of voice amplifier toys and, more particularly, to an improved kazoo having structure for providing improved sound qualities and control thereof.
The basic kazoo is known in the art. Generally, the kazoo sound arises from the user forcing air through a tube and across a membrane with the vibration of the membrane causing the kazoo sound or xe2x80x9ckazxe2x80x9d. The air is produced by the user""s vocal input, e.g., humming, singing, etc., into the input end of the kazoo. The elongated tube of the kazoo affects the tone quality but not the pitch. Typically, the membrane is a thin piece of cellophane, waxed paper or plastic film stretched across an aperture and held in place by a cardboard ring. The user-generated airwaves vibrate this membrane/diaphragm and produce the familiar kazoo sound.
The sound of a kazoo is a direct and unmodulated one, which tends to be aurally displeasing. As the configuration of prior kazoos is not conducive to control by the user""s fingers and/or hands, the output is altered only by variations in pitch and volume of the user""s vocal input resulting in a direct, unmodulated kazoo sound lacking any tonal nuances.
Thus, it is desirable to be able to improve the control/modulation of the kazoo sound and the player""s access thereto.
In response thereto I have invented a kazoo with an input tube, downstream plenum, a downstream output tube with diaphragm presenting an end for receiving an adjustable apertured cap and a supplementary plenum outlet tube with outlet aperture. The overall structure of my kazoo enables the kazoo to fit into the cupped hands of a user which allows the user to regulate the size of the various apertures with the palms and/or fingers of the hands. Thus, my kazoo sound can be modulated by regulating and/or varying the amount of air back pressure within the instrument; by controlling the amount of air entering the instrument and by controlling the vibrations of the diaphragm responsive to the input air.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an improved kazoo.
Another object of this invention is to provide a kazoo, as aforesaid, which enables the user to control/modulate the kazoo sound.
A further object of this invention is to provide a kazoo, as aforesaid, which enables the user to control the proportion of vocal sound entering the kazoo.
Another object of this invention is to provide a kazoo, as aforesaid, which enables the user to control the air pressure buildup in the kazoo.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a kazoo, as aforesaid, which enables the user to control the vibration of the kazoo diaphragm therein.
Another particular object of the invention is to provide a kazoo, as aforesaid, which enables the user to control the output air discharged from the kazoo.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a kazoo, as aforesaid, which presents at least one aperture in the kazoo body which enables the user to further nuance the produced kazoo sound.
Still a further particular object of this invention is to provide a kazoo, as aforesaid, which is adapted to be controlled by the encompassed hands of the user.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.